Uninhibited
by purpleushi
Summary: Written for a prompt in suitsmeme: Mike is a slutty drunk, run with it. So here's what I came up with. Mike/Harvey.


Drunk!Mike is quite amusing. Hope you enjoy this drabble. (And please review!)

Also, new episode of Suits tonight. CANNOT WAIT.

* * *

><p>Mike stumbled over to where Harvey was sipping wine with some potential clients, an older man and his hot young fiancé, who were discussing prenups. Mike saw the way Harvey was eyeing the little skank and he did not like it one bit. Somewhere in his fuzzy mind there was a little voice telling him to stay far, far away from Harvey when he was under the influence like this, because there was no telling what he would do. But the little voice was more like the buzzing of an annoying mosquito. Mike swatted it away.<p>

He leaned his arm onto Harvey's shoulder and slurred "Hey."

Harvey shook him off without looking and addressed the clients. "I'm sorry, could you excuse me for a minute? My associate requires some… attention."

He gave one last suggestive look at the bimbo and steered Mike to a table. "What do you think you are doing?" he growled, his voice low and angry.

Mike frowned, "Sorry Harvey," he whined, "The mojitos were really… strong," he giggled a little.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Pull yourself together, you're making a scene."

Mike pawed at Harvey's arm, "I said I'm isoooorry/i." He rested his chin on Harvey's shoulder and stared up at him with big, innocent blue eyes.

"Jesus," Harvey muttered, not meeting Mike's gaze.

"I'm really drunk," Mike announced, scooting so close to Harvey he was almost sitting in his lap.

"Yes, yes you are," Harvey responded. He signaled to the waitress and asked her quietly for something bland and starchy. She suggested French fries and Harvey nodded appreciatively. Meanwhile, Mike's other hand had made its way across Harvey's body to rest on his shoulder, holding him in a loose embrace. Harvey tried to peel himself away, but Mike's grip was surprisingly strong for someone who otherwise currently had no control over his body.

So Harvey resigned himself to being a human pillow while he waited for the waitress to return. He drew the line, however, when Mike started nuzzling his face into Harvey's neck. Thankfully he was saved from having to pry Mike off him as the waitress arrived with a basket of steak fries.

Mike glanced at the food, wrinkling his nose. "I'm not hungry," he complained.

"But you love greasy junk like this," Harvey held a fry in front of Mike's face.

Mike stared at it, his eyes crossing and a pouty expression forming on his face.

Harvey tried again. "Will you eat a fry if I eat one?"

Mike considered this for a moment then nodded happily. Harvey groaned and raised the fry to his mouth. "Mm, good," he raised an eyebrow at Mike, expectantly. Suddenly Mike got a devious look on his face that terrified Harvey a little. And then there was Mike's face, right in front of him, biting off from the other end of the fry that was half in his mouth.

Mike pulled away, chewing the French fry and grinning like a madman. Harvey just stared at him. Then he managed to gather his wits and wave at the basket saying, "Alright, now eat another one."

Mike shook his head. Harvey sighed and picked up another fry. This time Mike's teeth clamped down on it as soon as it reached Harvey' mouth. Harvey swallowed quickly as Mike's lips were unexpectedly pressed against his own. Harvey was motionless as Mike kissed him. He didn't push him away, but he didn't give anything back. He was kind of counting on Mike not remembering this in the morning.

And then Mike's tongue was gently nudging at his closed lips, and in that second, the only thing Harvey could think of to do was open his mouth to allow Mike inside. Harvey's eyelids fluttered shut. Was he really doing this? Kissing his associate? He knew he shouldn't, but something was telling him it was okay. Maybe it was the buzz he'd gotten from the three glasses of wine he'd downed while suffering through that old man's ramblings. And really, he had no problem with the act itself. Kissing Mike was not something he was opposed to. But what if Mike wanted more? Harvey couldn't give him that. Because Harvey Specter didn't do relationships.

All those thoughts were jolted out of his head as Mike bit down on his lower lip. Harvey couldn't contain the moan that this elicited, and he felt Mike smile against his mouth.

Finally Mike pulled away, looking drowsy yet content.

"I like you," he slurred.

Harvey patted Mike's head which was leaning against his chest, "I like you too," he breathed into Mike's hair louder than he meant to; at least Mike wouldn't remember the next day. "Okay, time for bed." He pulled Mike up from the booth and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, guiding him to the door.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Review please!<p> 


End file.
